


The Night the Roof Fell In

by Differenthoughts



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Differenthoughts/pseuds/Differenthoughts
Summary: It took a lot of time to get past the shock of Jake’s confession.Since when did helikeher?On paper, Teddy was the ideal perfect mate for her, while Jake was an unthinkably bad fit. Until hemadeher think about it. Until she couldn’t get the thought of his stupid, goofy smile out of her head. His big, over the top gestures. His sweet, vulnerable heart.He was anxious to get back to them, to catch up with them. Ask some of them about their current love lives. Ask at least one of them if the confession he made on the last night he was at the precinct meant anything to her at all.As it turned out, he would get his answer two months later.





	1. Amy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom. TBH, I'm not sure I got their charaters exactly right, but I had fun with it. 
> 
> Chapter one is Amy's POV, and Chapter two is Jake's. 
> 
> Enjoy.

When Jake hurried away after dropping his bombshell on her in a surprisingly sincere but still _such_ a Jake kind of way, she stood outside the precinct until Rosa came out and asked her what was wrong.

“Why are you standing there with that creepy look on your face?” the other woman demanded, her brows furrowed. 

Amy shrugged and shook her head, trying to bring her focus out of her thoughts and back in reality. “Thinking about Jake,” she replied honestly.

She tried to sound nonchalant, but she could hear the confusion and worry laced in her voice. Rosa eyed her, but only nodded. She loved Rosa in these moments; with so many friends and family in law enforcement, it was nice to have someone who didn’t pry.

“Jake knows how to keep himself out of trouble for the sake of the job,” Rosa finally offered with a firm pat on the arm before heading off to her car.

Amy wanted to call out her thanks, but she realized in time that Rosa walked off for a reason, and that a better way to show her appreciation would be to not prolong what Rosa would consider to be a painfully open moment between friends.

So she went home.

She didn’t plan on it, but she ended up breaking things off with Teddy that night.

A part of her panicked in the moment, because she hadn’t prepared for this conversation _at all_ and this was one of those big moments in life when she _needed_ a carefully worded and edited script to read off of. Spontaneous Amy was _not_ an articulate Amy. Spontaneous Amy also didn’t know how to censor herself. It was not a good combo.

Even so, it was the low side of painfully awkward. She had eventually blurted out something about how Jake got fired that night, how she realized she might actually feel something for him, and how it wasn’t fair to Teddy to stay when her heart was so torn. She knew she could have done a better job if she’d had more time. The problem was that he was already at her place waiting to take her out when she finally wandered home, still lost in thought about how her world had just shifted with the news she now possessed. There was no way she could go out that night and pretend to be interested in his conversation, not when her mind was so full. What had started out as an attempt to cancel turned into a full-blown breakup.

She _did_ stop herself from calling him boring; she considered that a win because it was on the tip of her tongue a few times.

After Teddy left— angry, hurt, and argumentative but still somehow frustratingly polite—she sat down in the low light of her living room and thought well into the night; thought about Jake, thought about Teddy, thought about Jake again. To be fair, it took a lot of time to get past the shock of Jake’s confession.

_Since when_ _did he_ like _her?_

She spent most of the night replaying their daily interactions over and over, thinking further and further back until she woke up on the couch in a creased version of yesterday’s outfit without feeling any closer to a resolution of how she felt about his news. On paper, Teddy was the ideal perfect mate for her, while Jake was an unthinkably bad fit. Until he _made_ her think about it. Until she couldn’t get the thought of his stupid, goofy smile out of her head. His big, over the top gestures. His sweet, vulnerable heart.

She was tired of thinking by then and fell gratefully into the mindless routine she followed to get ready for work every day. She only had the energy to hope that no one asked too many questions when she informed them she and Teddy were no longer dating, and wonder when she’d be able to see Jake again.

Two months, as it turns out.

* * *

 

Her brother Mateo is closest to her in age and her opposite in so many ways. Laid back, spontaneous, and a good liar. He had just been promoted to detective second-grade for his time in narcotics, and he told her he was taking her out for dinner and to dress nice.

“I have work to do tonight,” she crossed her arms reflexively, even though he’s on the phone and can’t see her stance.

“No you don’t,” he replied with a certainty that needled her. “Called Terry, he said you just wrapped up a big case.”

“Which means I have paperwork. I know you like to wait until the last minute for your reports but I—”

“ _Niña_ , I want to spend a few hours with someone who _gets_ how awesome this is. Your brother is taking you out to dinner tonight. Wear something nice.” He told her, then hung up.

“Ugh,” Her irritation spiked, then dropped. Truth was, she missed her bossy, _pendejo_ brother, and hell—he was right, she could leave her reports for tomorrow.

So she did what she was told and dressed up… as much as she ever dressed up, anyway.

She wore heels, lipstick, and pulled her hair back from her face while keeping most of it down. She decided on a sleeveless red dress with white dots that flared at the waist and reached her knees.

Jake teased her the last time she wore it; he’d said she looked like a housewife from the 1940’s, but she couldn’t help but notice how many times she caught him gazing that day so she thought she probably looked nice in it regardless of his poor opinion.

“You look good,” Mateo confirmed after they gave their drink orders. Like Jake, he was not shy about telling her when her fashion sense was skewed, so she relaxed a bit more. “Thanks for coming out, _niña_.”

“I’m proud of you, _Teo_ ,” she told him with a smile. “I’m still going to make Sergeant before you, though.”

He laughed and she smiled.

Their conversation was always easy. They talked for a long time about work, family, and their childhoods. They reminisced on stories told at least a dozen times over the years, but it was comfortable and familiar and just what Amy needed to take her mind off Jake for at least one night.

Then, suddenly, she flicked her eyes away from her brother, shaking her head in amused irritation at something he said and met Jake’s sullen gaze across the restaurant. She didn’t know how long she stared at him in shock until Mateo turned to see what she was looking at. She realized then that Jake was with a large group of Italian men and she was being _very_ obvious about recognizing him.

_Oh my god Amy, you idiot, you are going to get him so outed—_

She turned back to her brother and shook her head. Told him she thought she saw someone, but she was wrong. As much as she wanted to get the hell out of there because of her blunder, she made herself sit still while they finish up their meal, her gaze not wavering from the table again, no matter how desperately she wanted another chance to take in his appearance.

Mateo was suspicious but not too pressing, and they parted commiserating over the unfairness of being an unmarried Santiago, where those without families of their own are mandatory for at least one meal at mama’s house on Sunday.

She was unlocking her door to her apartment when she saw him again. It was out of the corner of her eye. Even though she recognized him in a second, she gasped in surprise and dropped her keys while turning towards him.

“You broke up with Teddy?” Was, surprisingly, his opener.

“Yeah,” she replied in a preoccupied, bemused manor and then stepped towards him. “Jake,” she ignored his tense stance and threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him.

He only hesitated half of a second before wrapping his arms around her. It was _so_ not how she imaged their first meeting to go, but she was in his arms and he was so close that they were touching more than they probably ever had in the past.

“Who the hell was that bozo?” Jake asked angrily, then kissed her hard and rough.

Amy made a squeak of surprise, her hands flailing slightly before she clutched his shoulders and kissed him back. It took a minute, but she eventually registered what he’d said. She threaded both hands in his hair and grabbed tightly, pulling back just enough to be able to speak.

“My brother, you idiot,” she reprimanded him.

Before he could speak, she nipped his chin, then kissed the rest of her way across his cheek and along his jaw. She made it to just under his ear before she pulled back and loosened her grip to give him free reign again. He came back to her more gently this time, his kisses addictively sweet. She had enjoyed kisses in the past, but have never experienced this draw, this _need_ for more.

_Oh, my god. Oh my god, Jake is kissing me._ Holy shit _. How is it so_ good _?_

He pushed her against the cold wall, pulling another gasp out of her. His body felt like fire in comparison to the hard, deep cold behind her, and she did what she could to get closer to that heat. Her arms left his neck and shoulders to snake themselves around his back, under his leather coat. It hadn’t been enough; she began tugging his shirt up. He grunted and his chest arched into hers, which was just more incentive to keep going.

Jake pulled back, their panting breaths mingling in the mere inches that separated them. “I miss you,” his voice took on that new quality she had only recently experienced. It was soft and sincere, while still somehow managing to maintain that buoyant Peralta attitude.

“I miss you too,” she whispered back. “Are you safe, Jake?” She asked, clutching the back of his shirt where her hands had frozen with his statement.

“Embarrassingly safe,” he grinned ruefully. “I got to rig a boxing match. That’s been the highlight. Mostly I’ve been bringing their computer system into this century. The good news is they are _surprisingly_ trusting with all their financial information when I show them the budget templates I can make in Microsoft excel… so…” he seemed to realize he was babbling and abruptly stopped talking. He leaned into her again, his lips brushing her pulse point as his head rested in the crook of her neck. She pulled a hand free to run soothingly through his hair, cradling his head.

“Good,” she breathed, then shivered when his lips press more firmly into her skin. “I know you want excitement, Jake, but I just want you home safe.”

“I want to be home too, Ames,” he speaks into her skin.

There’s nothing that really comes close to the feeling of his special and affectionate variation of her name being spoken into the tender part of her neck. She bit her lip and moaned slightly before she turned her head into him so their lips meet once more.

“Are you close to finishing?” She asked when they pull back next.

“Title of your sex tape.” He announces with a roguish grin and she couldn’t help but tilt her head back against the wall and laugh, which just causes his own smile to widen.

“ _Carajo,_ Jake, you’re making sex tape jokes at a time like this?” She asked, still grinning.

“You’ve been working with Rosa,” he snorts when he hears her curse at him in Spanish. It was well known at the 99 that when Amy and Rosa got paired up for cases, they ended up cursing like Spanish sailors by the end of it.

“ _Si_ ,” she whispered, licking her lip. She had also noticed the effect she has on him when speaking Spanish before, and takes full advantage of it now as she speaks low and soft despite the innocence of her words. “ _Ella y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos mucho últimamente. Creo que somos una mala influencia unos sobre otros_ ,”

He closed his eyes and groaned, shaking his head slightly. “You shouldn’t have done that, Santiago.” He informed her before shifting them to the right and opening her door.

She wanted to protest how he haphazardly kicked her dropped keys into the apartment while he guided her in, but when they were both through the doorway he twisted her so quickly her head spun, and then her back was against the door and his hands were on her waist. His touch began to climb as he kissed her again.

She felt like he was communicating something with his kisses and she was not surprised at all that he couldn’t stop talking even when his mouth was preoccupied. The thought was hard to suppress when combined with the joy she felt with him in that moment and she pulled back to laugh _._

She was further amused by the wide, incredulous look he gave her at her actions; his hands stilled just as they reached below her chest.

“Amy Santiago you cannot _laugh_ at someone when they’re kissing you.” He scolded, losing the battle to suppress his own amusement when his sentence ended in a chuckle.

“I’m sorry,” she assured him, tugging him closer while shifting her hips into him. His grin turned into a slack jawed but intense gaze. “But I’m not laughing _at_ you. I’m just really happy right now.”

He blinked, looking stunned, then kissed her softly, lightly. “Me too,” he sighed. “So stupidly happy.”

“Will you stay the night?” She whispered into his lips. “I know I shouldn’t ask, I know it compromises your whole case, and that—“

Jake kissed her.

His hands finally resumed exploring, one hand cupped her through the fabric of her dress and bra while his other ran around her back, inching low and pressing firm. She whimpered when his thumb ran over her nipple and before Jake knew what was happening she tugged her dress off in clear frustration. She tried to pull his lips back to hers, but he pulled out of reach while his eyes took in her exposed shin.

“Shit, Amy,” His breath was labored already and his hands were in fists pressed against the wall on either side of her. He was looking at her like she might disappear at any moment. “You’re so beautiful.”

She could see him study the red flush that started at the top of her chest and rose to her cheeks. He grinned at the combination of that and what must be a stunned look on her face. “Come on, you have to know how amazing you are.”

He said the words so off hand, like it had to be glaringly obvious how he admired her. Did he not realize how much he loved calling her names, teasing her, pushing her buttons? The times he had sincerely paid her a complement were rare, and mostly recent. She knew they were close, of course. She knew he cared about her. She just never knew it was in a… _romantic stylez_ kind of way _._

She pulled him back to her again, successfully this time, because she knew herself—she didn’t want to waste time on stuttering through a reply that was guaranteed to make things more awkward. That was her thing, making situations awkward. Luckily, he knew that. Luckily, she didn’t have to worry about how he might interpret her silence.

She managed to slip his shirt off next, but he didn’t afford her the same curtesy of examining his flesh.

“You’ve seen me without a shirt on before,” he kissed the words into her lips when she grumbled after being able to pull back only a few inches to see him before he was chasing her mouth, pressing into her in a very distracting way.

“Twice,” she reminded him, still needing to communicate her displeasure. He pulled back with a smug tug at his lips.

“Counting?” He teased. She rolled her eyes.

“ _Yes,_ Jake. Yes, I remember the _brief_ moments over the last few years when I got to see you shirtless.” She told him honestly, her eyes flickering down a few times while she spoke, proving her interest. If he was going to be pressing her against the wall with his body and his mouth, she was not going to bother pretending she wasn’t attracted to him.

“Oh,” he replied stupidly, earning another chuckle from her.

“You’re adorable,” she whispered hotly, tilting her head into his for a slow, sensual kiss. “Let’s move this to the bedroom,”

“Fighting with you is fun,” he informed her. Her furrowed brow at this non sequitur turned into a surprised squeak when he grabbed and lifted her so she’s straddling him in the air. “But I love when we agree.”

She laughed again as he walked them into her room. She was impressed when he managed to step through the doorway without bumping either of them into the frame and let him know.

“You haven’t seen nothin’ yet,” he replied with swagger that made her shake her head but tense with anticipation.

When he reached her bed, she dropped her legs down so she was kneeling on the mattress. Her arms unlocked from around his neck but only moved far enough to grip his shoulders. She kissed him before inching back on the bed; he scrambled on top of her rather than risk breaking their kiss.

“Amy,” he groaned as his kisses began to wander down her body. His touch was becoming a bit frantic, but Amy was right there with him. “You’re sure about this, right?”

“Yes,” She panted. “Positive.”

“I know, sometimes you… you need time to process change,” he continued, but still didn’t tear his lips from his descent towards her right breast or remove his hand from slowing inching up her thigh, of which she was grateful.

“You’ve given me two months to process this, Jake,” she almost chuckled, but it got caught in her throat as he slipped her bra straps down, kissing each inch of newly exposed skin. His hand jumped back up to her chest, but she couldn’t be _too_ disappointed about the absence from her leg.

“I can’t go back to that stupid apartment knowing you regret this,” he continued in a rush.

She wanted to tell him to stop talking and accept that she isn’t going to suddenly change her mind about them in the morning. Then, she finally heard him. She _finally_ pulled her focus away from the electric fire he was lighting on her skin to understand that he needed a little reassurance. She cupped a hand behind his neck and used her other one to run up from where it was previously exploring his chest to tilt his chin so they locked eyes.

“I won’t,” she promised softly.

Should she be terrified of this sudden, intense change between them? Maybe. She was _not_ a fan of change.

Growing up had there had just been _too much_ change for her peace of mind. So many people in and out of her life; an abuela who had been like a second mother—healthy one day and gone the next; aunts, uncles, and cousins from her father’s equally large family always coming and going; seven older brothers who grew and left, in a house that always too small and too chaotic.

She liked routine. Order. Nothing Jake had much stock in. No matter what happens, though, she’s not going to regret this moment. She couldn’t— it was impossible. It was new territory for her too, but this was Jake. Even when she babbled or panicked or stuttered her way through a sentence he just _got_ her. So, she didn’t mind being the one needed to calm him down for a change. It was nice.

“You would make fun of me so hard if you know how much I’ve been thinking about this, Jake.” She tilted her head down and gave him a sheepish, almost embarrassed smile. That eased most of the strain out of him; his eyes twinkled at her.

“If I haven’t changed my mind in two months, I’m not going to change it now.” She ran her lax grip through his hair with an affectionate touch.

“Good,” was his weak reply, and then he kissed her again.

They teased and laughed and whispered surprisingly sweet things to each other as they removed the rest of their clothes and explored this new aspect of their relationship. It was so easy, so _absurdly_ easy between them. Amy had never been so comfortable with another person in bed before and definitely not when it was their first time together. She wanted to prolong that night as much as she could while simultaneously wanting him to stop teasing her already.

After the last barrier between them was gone, though, Amy suddenly bit her lip.

“You’re not going to regret this tomorrow, either, right?” she asked shakily.

He laughed, surprisingly loud and carefree.

“Me regret _you_?” he repeated as he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly against the mattress when she started to push against his chest half heartedly with a pout. “You’re insane, Santiago,” he told her with affectionate self-confidence. “Certifiable.”

She frowned and wanted to point out that she didn’t laugh in _his_ face when _he_ was the uncertain one, but then his mouth was on hers just as his knee parted her legs and she lost track of what she was mad about.

Their lovemaking was slow, intense, and so ridiculously good that she couldn’t believe they waited so long to do this.

He marked her body a few times in places that could be covered by clothing.  She wondered briefly if it was because he would be gone in the morning and he wanted to leave her with something to remember him by, or if she was just thinking too much into a random act.

“Ames,” the room is still dark when he kissed her shoulder, waking her. She hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep. “I think I have to go,”

“Time is it?” she mumbled as she turned into him, wrapping her arms around him and tucking her head in the crook of his neck.

“Five,” he replied with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” she said, then admonished herself silently. It wasn’t like he had any choice in the matter; he had already risked so much by just coming here and staying as long as he had. Still, her hand ran lightly over his back and her lips started tasting the skin on his chest and neck.

“Are you trying to get me to flaunt protocol for personal reasons, Amy?” he asked. His voice had that new quality to it; amused and aroused. It was husky, but she could also hear his smile in it. She _loved_ hearing that tone of voice, it had instantly became her new favorite sound.

“No,” she tried to hide a smile. “Absolutely not. You should definitely go.” In complete contradiction to her words, however, she shifted them so she was straddling him.

They didn’t talk much more after that. It wasn’t until he pulled a blanket up around her that she realized he was actually going this time. She reached out and gripped his hand, tugging him down to her level. He kneeled at the floor next to the bed with an affectionate smile on his face and pushed her messy hair out of the way.

“Be safe, Jake,” she ordered him sternly. “I mean it.”

“I will,” he assured her, then kissed her forehead. “I promise.”

* * *

 She didn’t see him again for another two months.

She stormed into her apartment that night, still so angry and irritable about how today had gone. It wasn’t until she practically threw her purse onto the couch that she noticed there was a man sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island. She gasped audibly and reached for the gun still at her hip before realizing who it was.  

“Rough day?” he asked, standing.

His hair was slicked back, he had an earring in his right ear, and he was wearing clothes that would have been more at home on a retiree from Florida. It didn’t matter—she was so happy to see him that she didn’t have the energy to tease him, or to yell at him for scaring the crap out of her _again_.  

“Yes,” she replied, staring. In fact, she didn’t blink while she took her gun belt off and only broke his gaze when she had to lock the drawer she kept her issued side arm in.

He was shifting his weight from side to side, with an apprehensive look on his face when she turned back. When she stepped towards him, though, they met somewhere in the middle. They kissed frantically; their hands roamed with an urgency.

“What happened?” he wanted to know as he tugged off her jacket and tossed it near her purse on the couch.

“Vulture.” She grunted, unbuttoning the horrible silk shirt he wore.

“Douche,” he frowned in sympathy between kisses.

“Rosa just keeps talking about how hot he is,” Amy grumbled further. “She won’t bitch about him with me.”

“Let’s use a stink bomb on his office this time,” Jake suggested and Amy chuckled.

If she had the time to focus her thoughts, she might have been surprised at how sudden she just couldn’t care about her horrible day now that Jake was here.

“What about you?” she asked, cupping his jaw with barely disguised worry, making herself pull back to see his eyes. “Rough day?”

“Not really. I just missed you,” he confessed quietly, like he was afraid of her reaction.

It was not out of the realm of possibility to expect that she would tell him how irresponsible he was being, coming here like this. She could point out how much danger he was putting both himself _and_ his four month long investigation in; all because he missed her? It was crazy. That kind of speech would have been pretty standard for responsible, rule loving Amy Santiago.

Still, as it happened so often under Jake’s influence, she found that she didn’t have the will to follow the rules; she just couldn’t do the right thing and send him packing.

“I missed you, too,” she smiled instead, then leaned in to kiss him.

Months apart had done nothing to lessen the intensity, excitement, and _fun_ of having Jake in her bed, nor had any awkwardness found their way between the partners. It was like they both knew they had no time for it.

When Jake needed to leave a few hours later, she pulled him back to her again and very easily convinced him to stay just a little longer.

When he finally slipped out of bed, she could barely keep her eyes open. Once more he pulled the covers over her, ran a hand through her hair, and kissed her forehead.

“How much longer, Jake?” she murmured, reaching out to lace her fingers with his for one last brief moment of contact.

“Soon,” he promised, then he was gone.

* * *

 

Two more months crawl by.

Holt was characteristically tip lipped when it came to Jake’s super-secret undercover mission, but he and Terry are only gone an hour before word got around the precinct that Peralta’s made his big bust successfully and is coming back to the nine-nine as soon as this week.

Amy celebrated with the rest of the squad. When Terry came back to the precinct later that night, they all hounded him for any details he had until he ordered them to focus on their own cases. That had worked only slightly where Boyle and Santiago were concerned, being far more affected by the news.

Amy had probably checked the time at five minute intervals for the rest of her shift. When it was finally time to leave, she was gone before anyone could comment on her unusually prompt clock-out time.

On the way down to the street level, she wondered if he would have time to see her tonight. Did he have his cell phone back yet? Was it a new number? Maybe he would just show up at her place again. Maybe this time she should go to his place?

She was so caught up in her escalating worry over the many ways they could miss each other that she almost didn’t see his trashy but well loved car parked across the street. She hurried over just as he was getting out of the driver’s seat. His hair was still slicked back, his earring somehow now in his _left_ ear—she’s got to remember to ask him about that—and that goofy, easy Peralta grin was on his face.

“Look who got off early,” he commented when she was close enough. “I expected to be waiting another hour, at least.”

“Title of your sex tape!” she grinned proudly, pointing at him with excitement.

“I’ve created a monster,” He laughed, but pulled her into him and kissed her soundly. “Ames, will you go on a date with me?”

“Before or after we go back to my place?” She grinned slyly up at him, resting a hand low on his chest.

His jaw dropped, though she could see him attempt to suppress a grin, and his eyes widened. “Amy Santiago I am not that kind of man,” he told her, scandalized.

“Oh,” she pouted. “Too bad.”

“Wait,” He hurried on. “Wait, what am I saying? Yes I am,” he swooped in and kissed her laughing mouth. Before she knew it her back was against the driver’s door. When she was just starting to really enjoy herself, though, someone started yelling excitedly behind Jake. They jerked apart to see Boyle’s ecstatic face.

“Told you we should have went back to my place,” she whispered to Jake before they remember themselves enough to drop they’re hands from each other; it was just in time for Boyle to launch into Jakes arms and hook an arm around Amy’s neck, tugging her into the fold.

“Best. Day. _EVER!”_

Despite the intrusion, she couldn’t argue with his sentiments.

 


	2. Jake

Jake’s time undercover was going surprisingly well.

He had a lot to do, a lot to focus on. A lot to take his mind of what Amy might be doing right now… and who she might be doing it with.

He wasn’t obsessed or anything. He thought of the _whole_ squad and what they might be up to. Often. He was anxious to get back to them, to catch up with them. Ask some of them about their current love lives. Ask at least one of them if the confession he made on the last night he was at the precinct meant anything to her at all.

As it turned out, he would get his answer two months later. 

* * *

 

Jake successfully rigged a boxing match and made his bosses a good bit of cash, so they took him out with them to celebrate. This was usually Jakes times to shine; he entertained them to gain their trust, and a restaurant where the booze was flowing would be an easy stage for him.

Unfortunately, ten minutes into his night he saw Amy walk in with a dark, good looking man around her age. While he was initially pleased to see it wasn’t Teddy, that emotion fizzle out and died very quickly. He could pinpoint it down to the minute, actually. It was when the waitress was leading them to the table and they got blocked in for a moment and had to pause their trek. The man had thrown his arm around Amy and said something to her that caused a genuine grin to appear on her face and for her to playfully elbow him in response.  

They were clearly very comfortable with each other.

Throughout their meal, Amy was laughing without reserve, and talking— _really_ talking. Even around good friends Amy can be a bit stilted, a bit closed off. With her mystery man, however, he saw her relaxed in a way that should have taken years. Had they known each other long, or did this man have a special effect on Jake’s partner? How had Jake never heard of this guy?

She was wearing a red dress with white polka dots that he knew he’s seen on her before. She looked like some pin up girl from the forties. It didn’t help at all that he hadn’t seen her in so long and she looked so good. For someone else.

Who the hell _was_ this guy?

Then, Jake felt his heart sink into his stomach. He made himself face facts; date or no, boyfriend or no, Amy Santiago did not return any interest he had in being _romantic stylez_ with her. As this thought penetrated his thick brain, she looked over at him as if she heard him finally understanding. She had been very clearly surprised to see him, but after a brief moment of shocked eye contact, she turned back to her date and didn’t look at him again.

He _missed_ her.

He missed her conversation, and her dorkiness, and most of all her smile; and she couldn’t even look over at him. And yeah, Jake knew it was dangerous for either of them to acknowledge one another when he was undercover and she was supposed to believe he was a dirty cop, but that didn’t make her inattention any easier. He often wanted her attention. Truth be told, he would go above and beyond to get her attention, and he has done so many times in the past. He had to work hard to suppress that urge now. So he turned back and channeled that energy into bonding with his new friends.

When Amy and her tall, dark, and handsome companion left, though, Jake couldn’t make himself stay much longer either. Almost five minutes after she disappeared around the corner, actually, he left the restaurant as well. He made sure he wasn’t being tailed, and then… then he went to Amy’s. He didn’t really know how he let himself go through with it, but he had a strong suspicion it had to do with the very great need to see if she would come home tonight, and if she was alone or not.

He absolutely did not intend to let her see him, but she was so close and so beautiful that she drew him in like a moth to a flame until he was pretty sure he almost gave her a heart attack. He hadn’t said anything at first as they gazed across the hall at each other, but he knew he had to say _something._

That something was not meant to be a demand to know whether or not she actually _had_ broken up with Teddy. But she confirmed she had; answered his question like it was no big deal, which was only a small consolation when he’d had such glaring proof that she already moved on with someone else. While he was trying to decide if turning and running away was still a viable option, she whispered his name and threw her arms around his neck.

He couldn’t explain how the tension seemed to melt off of him with her in his arms. He didn’t consciously decide to stop being upset, he just _wasn’t_. There was only room enough in him to be happy she had hugged him rather than stammer through questions on why he was there.

“Who the hell was that bozo?” Was, unfortunately, his next question.

But then he kissed her.

_That_ definitely had an effect. She was obviously surprised, but Jesus, he kind of was too. One minute he was thinking how he would like to kiss her; then he wondered if her date had done it already, then suddenly he was trying to claim her with his lips, trying to erase anyone else and make her see _him_ instead.

But then, _holy shit,_ then she had kissed him back.

He should have known perfectionist Amy Santiago would have been a great kisser, but it might have been better for his sanity that he _didn’t_ know. In no time he was kissing her urgently, desperately. He knew he had to take what she was offering while he could; he might have caught her by surprise, but she would come to her senses soon and push him away.

Which, of course, happened far too soon. She grabbed his hair and tugged him away from her. He was bracing to hear how this had been a mistake when she turned the tables and dropped a bombshell on _him._

“My brother, you idiot,” she had said.

Her tone was familiarly— _affectionately?_ —exasperated, but she began trailing her lips across his jaw and neck while he took a moment to process. Man oh man, Jake _did_ feel like an idiot. That had been one of her brothers _; of course_. The ease between them, the lack of flirtation, the similar features… hindsight helped show him exactly how ridiculous he had been.

She was right. He was _such_ an idiot.

But, apparently Amy was used to that from him because even with his glaringly obvious stupidity, she was still kissing him; she was still in his arms. As soon as she let him, he tried that again. He kissed her without that ugly emotion of jealousy spurring him on; he kissed her like he should have kissed her in the first place.

When she was amazingly responsive, he pushed his luck and backed her up against the wall next to her door. The sounds she made were driving him wild, and his kisses were turning desperate once again. It didn’t help when she slipped her arms under his leather jacket and ran her fingers under his shirt.

It was so much more than physical, kissing Amy. He definitely felt like he could kiss her forever and would be perfectly happy if she never left his arms, but it went beyond the pleasure he felt. The idea that this could be his, that Amy Santiago might _actually_ like him back and want to be in his life outside of the precinct made his struggle over the past year somehow worth it. The thought took over his brain and he had to pull back and risk screwing this up again by opening his mouth.

“I miss you,” He told her, which was so much less than the babbling mess of how great she was he had running through his head, but that had to be for the best. Her hands stilled on his back and he was just starting to wish he had gone against his new instincts to be open and honest with her when she echoed his words back.

“Are you safe?” She wanted to know, worry etched on her face.

Then, he did babble. In a way he would have never admitted to in the past unless under duress, and definitely not to _Amy_ , he assured her his life was almost dull with how safe he was until he finally just shut up and gave in to the very great need he had to taste the soft skin of her neck.

“ _Oh_!” Her breath hitched when his lips made contact. He instantly needed to see how many more of those he could draw out of her. She brought a hand out to run through his hair. Jake tried to burn this memory into his brain; he never wanted this moment to end.

Then she told him she wanted him to be home, implying, you know, here with _her_.

“I want to be home too, Ames,” he assured her as he resumed his kisses on her perfect skin. Some combination of his words and actions needed to be further examined, because she practically whimpered before pulling him back to her lips with her own urgency. An urgency Jake understood and sympathized with very well.

Then, she asked when he was going to finish and the well worn sex tape joke flew automatically from his mouth. To his utter delight, she tilted her head back, exposing even more skin, and actually _giggled._

Jake wasn’t sure he could ever accurately explain what it was like, pressing Amy against a wall, kissing her, having her laugh so adorably in his arms at an old, familiar joke between them. All he knew was it was his new favorite activity and he wanted to be able to do it as much as possible.

Then, a Spanish curse slipped out of her lips while she reprimanded him so sweetly.

He instantly knew that she had been working with Rosa. Throughout years of experience he knew that if Amy and Rosa had been paired together on a case lasting more than a week, in which Rosa was primary, their conversation shifted heavily towards Spanglish, with several muttered words he could only assume were curses thrown in on occasion.

It did something to him, to be honest. He was pretty sure she knew it, too, because the next thing he knew she was licking her lips and talking to him in a low voice in a language he didn’t understand more than a handful of words in.

That pretty much dictated his next move, which was to shove her into her apartment and to do it quick enough that she didn’t have the chance to yell at him about the fact that he had kicked her keys inside and they were now somewhere under her couch. He only had the thought to lock her door before his hands grabbed her waist. Even through the layer of her dress it felt amazing to be able to touch her like this and before he could wonder if it was a good idea or not his hands began to wander.

He wished for telepathy so he could tell her how far beyond simply wanting in her pants this was. He couldn’t pull his lips away, but he wanted to be able to tell her how much he liked her, and then literally count the ways. She was smart, funny, goofy, nerdy, controlling, beautiful, frustrating, competitive, and overall amazing. Even in his current start of euphoria, Jake knew he had to become more articulate before he attempted to communicate that, though.

Suddenly, he was broken out of his thought when she pulled away to giggle.

“Amy Santiago you cannot _laugh_ at someone when they’re kissing you.” He didn’t think he’d ever have to explain something like that to her, but of course she was so freaking cute about it, biting her lip and blushing slightly. She was attempting, he knew, to look contrite, but she couldn’t actually stop smiling so she wasn’t really pulling it off. How could he help his own grin in return?

She apologized, with the added benefit of tilting her hips into his, which pretty much guaranteed he would forgive anything of her as long as she didn’t leave his arms.

“I’m just really happy right now.” She told him.

_She’s really happy right now. With_ _me._

Jake had hoped and wondered what it would be like to actually have Amy just as interested in him… _romantic stylez_ , but the reality was flooring. He could only choke out how happy he was as well before she was asking, almost _pleading_ for him to stay with her tonight. Jake interrupted her the way he often wished he could when she started to spiral like that in the past— by kissing her soundly on the mouth.    

His hands soon began to wander and when she _whimpered_ at the feel of his hand on her breast, even through all that layering, he pulled back to suck in air, willing himself not to tear her dress off. As it turned out, she did it for him. He had never appreciated their at times telepathic level of communication as much as he did in the moment. He pulled further back to burn the image of her standing in front of him in just her bra and panties.

_Calm down Jake. Act like you’ve seen a naked woman before._

Somehow it felt different. It _is_ different _._ It’s Amy standing there; not some random woman. It’s his partner, his best friend, and the woman he’s been crushing on for longer than he’s ever liked anyone. And here she was, _sans_ dress. And now there was so much of Amy’s skin to take in, so much he needed to immediately memorize and experience with as many senses as he could; sight, smell, touch, taste….

When he finally manages to communicate _something_ about how stunning she looked, she demurred. This wasn’t one of those coy attempts at humbleness, either; her skin was flushed with embarrassment at the compliment and she looked a little thrown off by the praise.

How was that possible? Did she not know what she looked like?

But then she kissed him and he thought he understood. She wasn’t going to waste time arguing or stuttering though a reply before she had time to process his words. He would have given her all the time she needed to do so, but he couldn’t help but be happy she was slipping her tongue in his mouth while she thought over his words.

He had always admired how well she could multitask.

His shirt was the next to go. Amy pulled back when she slipped it off his shoulders, but when he realized she only pulled back to see him shirtless he chased her mouth with his impatiently. Then, she told him how much she _really_ wanted to take the time to look, how much she’s _been_ wanting to see him. He had another moment of complete surprise, which she only added to by telling him he was adorable. Then, she gave him what was probably a top five kiss, the other four already having been taken over by her.

She asked him to take her to the bedroom and he reacted on instinct, pulling her legs around his waist and just about rushing through the doorway; he didn’t even pretend to not remember where it was located. She laughed at him, but seemed genuinely impressed when he didn’t knock her into anything.

He wasted as little time as possible before he was over her, _feeling_ her against him; Jesus, she was almost naked under him and making these noises that were about to drive him wild. He was getting overwhelmed again; he needed to do one more thing before this went any further.

Amy was brilliant, with an amazing-detective-slash-genius level IQ. Most days, her brain processed things much faster than his did, but the one thing that always slowed her down was when it involved major change. Amy was _not_ a fan of change. She liked routine and order. To Jake, change had the potential to be good _or_ bad, and though he had had to have some routine in his life, spontaneity kept his brain active and alert: he needed it as much as she needed predictability.

He knew this about her, so he had to make sure this wasn’t going to freak her out in the morning and cause her to pull back. Because if he had to go back undercover and think about how he may have gotten one night with her at the cost of their friendship, it would break him a little.

She was quick to assure him, but he wouldn’t shut up until she pulled him away and looked him in the eye to really drive it home.

Two months, she said. She had been thinking about this for two months. Jake couldn’t believe it at first, because he was only _gone_ two months, and if she broke up with Teddy to be able to process Jake’s confession, than that meant—

_She broke up with him when I told her how I felt. She really had no idea._

It shouldn’t have made him so happy that she basically left Teddy for him, but it did. It was hard evidence, in his mind; evidence that she chose Jake over someone who _everyone_ said is perfect for her.

_She really wants this with me. This isn’t going to ruin everything._

Somehow, that was all he needed. He no longer felt like he needed to walk on eggshells in order to keep from overwhelming her with how serious he is about dating her. She wanted this as much as he did. They’re on the same page, and Jakes life is always better when he and Amy are on the same page.

He kissed her again, moaning into her mouth when she hooked a leg over his and shifted her hips. He wanted to tear the rest of her clothes off, but he also wanted to explore all the skin he can before he got distracted by more of it. It was an interesting dilemma.

He compromised and pulled her up with him so she was in his lap and he has access to the hooks in the back of her bra. He had to pause for a moment when she shifted into him again, _deliberately_ rocking her hips into his.

_“_ Problem, Peralta?” She teased.

“A big one,” he wiggled his eyebrows even though his voice was strained and she snorted in surprised laughter, which just made him join in. While she was distracted though, he finally managed to tug her bra off, but that just presented its own set of problems.

He only paused a moment to admire the view before closing his mouth over her nipple. She hissed, fisting a handful of his hair. It’s just this side of not painful and his own hips jumped up into _hers_ this time. She cried out and squeezed his hair again.

“Take your pants off, Jake,” she pleaded.

“K,” he replied shakily and out of breath, even though what he wanted to do is to tell her to say that again, and maybe find a way to record it because he had a feeling that might be his new favorite sentence.

They tease and laugh and whisper surprisingly sweet things to each other as they removed the rest of their clothes and explore this new aspect of their relationship. It was so easy, so absurdly easy between them. Jake can’t believe how well this is going, how great their first— _please God don’t let it be only_ —time together is. He tried to prolong things, to drag it out, but it escalated quickly and he couldn’t make himself be disappointed.

In fact, Amy only tensed up once; he thought at the time that she might actually be doubtful about going all the way when they are completely naked and about to finally come together for _realz_. Then, she bit her lip and asked if _he’s_ going to regret it.

He couldn’t help it; he was so relieved and wound up and just plain happy that he laughed at the very idea. He knew that she was serious, and by the tone of her voice it must be a legitimate worry for her. He wanted to be as gentle with her as she was when he needed reassurance, but the idea that he would wake up tomorrow and wish this didn’t happen was literally laughable.

She pouted and put her fists against his chest. Instead of apologizing he held her wrists down so she wouldn’t hit him or move him and told her exactly how insane she was being before kissing her and parting hers legs with his knee.

All his laughter and all her pouting were gone after that. One hundred percent of his focus was on the feel of her under him, and listening to the sounds of pleasure she lets loose. He took as long as possible, slowed things down to almost a crawl so each movement was intense and calculated. She was whimpering and pleading with him, and he did his best to follow every order that made it past her lips. He also couldn’t help but mark her in a few spots, so maybe tomorrow when she’s in the shower or getting dressed she sees what he’s done and remembers this moment.

Afterwards, they lay together not saying anything. He was practically still on top of her, his head in her throat while her hand dragged lazily up and down his back, sometimes into his hair.

_This is the best feeling in the world_ he thought, laying in her arms after experiencing truly mind-blowing sex with her.

“We are ridiculously good at that,” he finally commented. Her hand stilled and he felt her chuckle.

“Like, stupid good. Crazy good. It doesn’t make any sense,” she agreed. Her voice was soft and low and sexy and if he weren’t about to pass out he might have to kiss her again.

Sleep won, though. For a few hours, anyway. Then, Jimmy texted his burner phone asking where Jake disappeared to and he already felt himself being pulled away from her. He thought briefly about turning over what he had and calling it quits, but the idea is just as easily dismissed. He had to go back.

“Ames,” he kissed her awake and she turned into his arms to tell him she didn’t want him to go.

This new, first-thing-in-the-morning Amy made his heart hurt with want and contentment. She was still naked and pressed against him, her eyes only blinked open every once in a while, her hair was wild, and she clung to him without thought.

He asked if she really wanted him to stay and she said one thing with her words and another with her body. So, he listened to her body.

Before he could fall asleep again, though, he slipped out of bed, kissing her to stop her sleepy grumbles of displeasure. He pulled the blanket over her for both his own sanity and because he knew she was prone to being cold.

He thought she was asleep, but when he was dressed and about to slip out she grabbed his hand and tugged him down. He pushed her hair back, because he needed to see her face one more time before leaving.

“Be safe, Jake,” she ordered him with the most attractive little frown. She was trying so hard to look serious and formidable, but she was just too sleepy and bedraggled. Still, he promised her he would, kissed her one last time to stop himself from telling her how much all this meant to him, then made himself leave.

Before he stepped out, he dug her keys out from under her couch and hung them on a convenient little hook next to her door.

* * *

 

The next two months are torture.

He dreamt of her literally every night. Sometimes, he woke up and thought she was there. There wasn’t anything major that happened after two months, he just finally lost the battle against the need to see her again. So he went by her place, waited around until he got paranoid about being seen, then used the spare key he knew was hidden in her hallway to get in.

He waited and varied between excitement and dread.

He was excited to see her, but he dreaded her reaction.

Amy doesn’t break the rules. Every once in a while he could get her to bend them, but she was usually scandalized when he suggests it and the circumstances had to outweigh her almost psychological need to follow the rules. This time he would be breaking a pretty big rule by showing up here for no other reason than he wanted to see her, and he anticipated being kicked out almost immediately.

That’s okay. He would still get to see her, talk to her a little, and, God willing, she might feel guilty enough about kicking him out to let him kiss her before he leaves.

There was the sound of keys in the door and then she rushed in, almost slamming the door behind her. She threw her purse on the couch at the same moment he saw her realize he was there, saw her reach for her gun, saw her shoulders drop in relief.  

He stood and asked about her day when she simply stared at him. She answered simply and then slowly removed and locked up her weapon in a draw nearby. He was nervous again and waiting to be yelled at when she finally turned back and stepped towards him.

It was all the welcome he needed and he moaned when he finally tasted her lips again. She wasn’t just letting him kiss her; his hands were already running up her sides, down her back and anywhere he could reach.

He took her jacket off and asked her what happened. She managed to pull her lips back long enough to say one word that is all he needs to know— _vulture_. He sympathized, but was a bit distracted when she started to unbutton his shirt.

He tried to cheer her up and thought maybe he succeeded when she laughed, but then she sobered and asked him about his day. He could read between the lines, though. She wanted to know why he was there.

His first instinct was to make a joke or tease her, but he stifled it. So far he has had a really good success rate with being honest and mature about his feelings for her, so he threw  caution to the wind again and told her he simply missed her. He watched her take this new information in with apprehension. Being serious is not his strong spot and it’s kind of torture waiting for her reaction, but suddenly she smiles, tells him she missed him too, and kissed him.

It takes a good, long moment before it sinks in that she’s letting him stay. Jake understands how big this is. For her to abandon the rulebook for the sake of spending another night with him is only further proof that, after another two months, she still wants this.

That knowledge is like a balm to his soul. He can’t say the words, so he takes her back to her bedroom and shows her instead. It’s as amazing as it was last time, with the added benefit of having memorized and thought about every spot he’s already found that make her gasp his name.

There’s no awkwardness, no hesitation, and although one time was not enough to lessen the intensity and newness of being with her, they still tease and laugh and challenge each other. He never knew sex could be this _good_.

He tried to do the right thing and leave after a few hours, but she rolled on top of him and very easily convinced him to stay.

_This routine I can absolutely get behind._

He tucked her in and kissed her, stroking her silky hair. She took his hand again. Her voice is painfully vulnerable when she asked him how much longer, so he answered her seriously rather than making another sex tape joke.

* * *

 

Two more months go by.

He still dreamt of her at night and worked as hard as he can during the day to get back to her. Then, suddenly, the bust is being arranged, Holt and Terry are there to get him out, and he spent an hour debriefing with the FBI before he was allowed to go home for the night.

He went to the precinct instead. He had the intention of going inside, but when it came time to get out of his car, he realized he didn’t want the distraction of his very good friends right now. He wanted to see Amy. _Only_ Amy.

Someone up there must like him, because at exactly five thirty-two, she came flying out of the double doors. He grinned, then froze; worry was etched on her beautiful face.

_Oh, God. Why?_

Before he could work up a panic about it, though, he saw her spot him. Her expression softened and her feet didn’t hesitate to bring her over to him, so the panic dissipated a great deal. He scrambled out of his car to greet her with what he was sure is a stupid, lovesick smile on his face.

He made a comment about how early she got off and was thrilled when she gleefully made a sex tape joke back. He laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss and God does it feel good to do. She tasted like Amy; she tasted like home. He had no control over himself when he blurted out a plea for her to go out on an actual date with him.

He almost dropped into a dead, delighted faint when she countered with the need for clarification on whether he meant right now or after they go to her place first. He attempted to be shocked at her boldness while most of his brainpower is focused on her soft, still touch on his stomach.

“I am not that kind of man,” he lied through his teeth.

Then, she pouted and he was lost completely, backtracking and kissing her and pushing her up against his car. He wondered if he could get her to make out with him in the backseat of the car she so despises when a shout makes him jump away from her.

Too late. Boyle was standing in front of them, his face a mixture of ecstasy and surprise. Jake only had time to smile at Amy’s mumbled complaint about how they should have gone to her place before Boyle has his arm around both their necks and was squeezing tightly.

“Best. Day. EVER!”

Despite the intrusion, Jake couldn’t really argue.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I live with a Cuban, so I incorporated his tendency to curse in Spanish within Santiago's personality. Translations below:
> 
> Niña - Girl. Used a lot by older relatives as an affectionate term.  
> pendejo - Stupid, but a little worse. More like dumbass.  
> Carajo - fuck.  
> Si - Yes.  
> Ella y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos mucho últimamente. Creo que somos una mala influencia unos sobre otros. - She and I have been working together a lot lately. I think we are a bad influence on each other.


End file.
